The present invention broadly relates to an article of athletic footwear and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a ski boot.
Generally speaking, the ski boot of the present invention comprises a lower shaft portion having a sole and a transverse axis, a shin portion mounted to pivot about the transverse axis relative to the lower shaft portion for covering the shin region of the leg of the wearer or user of the ski boot and forming an upper shaft portion of the ski boot, and adjustment or adjusting means for adjusting the attitude of the shin portion relative to the lower shaft portion.
A ski boot of this type is known from the German Patent Publication No. 2,322,286, published Nov. 29, 1973 in which the upper shaft portion, which can be fastened to the lower shaft portion to pivot about a transverse axis, is adjustable toward the side in relation to the lower shaft portion. For this purpose, a U-shaped holder or retention element is mounted at the lower shaft portion and is rotatable about an axis extending substantially perpendicular to the sole of the ski boot. Pivot pins mounted on the interior of the upper shaft portion and determining the pivot axis engage apertures on the legs of the this U-shaped holder or retention element. By rotating the retention element the position of the pivot axis of the upper shaft portion can be varied. In this way it is possible to bring the position of this pivot axis into alignment with the axis of the ankle of the foot of the wearer of the ski boot. This obtains the effect that the upper shaft portion can readily follow the shin or lower leg of the wearer in a forward motion.
In addition to and independent of this arrangement for adjusting the pivot axis on the upper shaft portion, an adjusting device for varying the orientation angle of the upper shaft portion in relation to the lower shaft portion is arranged between the front side of the upper shaft portion and the top side of the lower shaft portion. This adjustment device corresponds in design and function to the arrangement described in the German Patent Publication No. 2,128,769 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,231, granted Jan. 30, 1973.
This known ski boot has the disadvantage that it requires two separate arrangements for the adjustment of the position of the upper shaft portion in relation to the lower shaft portion, which leads to a complicated design subject to malfunction. Furthermore, putting the shoe on and taking it off is quite inconvenient, as is the adjustment of the pivot axis of the upper shaft portion.
It is known from Swiss Pat. No. 531,147 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,995 granted Mar. 6, 1973 to provide a springing arrangement on each side of the ski boot which comprises a compression spring arranged in the lower shaft portion and upon which a rod hingedly mounted on the upper shaft portion is supported. These two springing arrangements serve to accommodate shocks in the forward direction but do not permit an adjustment of the neutral or unloaded position of the upper shaft portion in relation to the lower shaft portion.